legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Honor's Horizon
Honor's Horizon is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on September 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the eighty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty second in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at September 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * (Chaos I) Avowed Executor Efreet as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 2,300. * 1%, 5% and 10% Rozanna LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Skyblue Knight (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Authoritative Ba'al (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Xaphan the Clever (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Creators of Humanity (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue A beautiful island floated on the azure edge of the Heavens. It was the aerial kingdom of Delheight, a picturesque resort for deities. At the island's center was a spring from which flowed a unique kind of water. Because of its ability to wash away the impurities of the gods, it had been oft visited by them since ancient times. To maintain this precious bathing spot, a number of devout believers were chosen as its residents. Even now, the majority of its population are their descendants. On the island's edge were four grand gates that faced each direction of the compass. The southern gate, largest of them all, was the ingress for the highest-ranking gods. That same one would be used this day when Laytria visited for the first time in millennia. She was one of the Gods of Creation, a heavenly light spirit who awakened to her sainthood and contributed greatly to the formation of all life. The scriptures also mentioned her battle with a dark god over the decision to give humans virtuous or sinister hearts where both of them assumed the form of dragons. While the veracity of that story was unclear, it was certain she was worthy of the southern gate. You, mounted upon a winged horse, served as her escort, thus receiving the same rare privilege. Joining you was Elimval, Salvador, and seven other warriors, clad in long robes that concealed your identities. You handed the gatekeeper the deed proving your position, and he unrolled it with dubious eyes. "So you're Laytria's attendants, and you claim she'll arrive later? Hmm..." Naturally, the deed was forged. It was a drastic measure but the only one that would grant entry into the country undetected. The seven warriors behind you were the loyal retainers of the late archduke of Delheight, Arazat, and they were keen on obtaining revenge. Duke Arazat was a sublime, virtuous figure. He held both the trust of the king and the adoration of the people, and he along with his retainers worked for the peace of Delheight. This was until the king became a puppet of the cardinal Figeolla, who wielded his authority as she saw fit. This included accusing the duke as a traitor. He took his own life to prove his innocence, yet even this act went unheeded; his retainers were sentenced to exile for abetting his defiance. This had all happened one month prior. The seven banished retainers reassembled, vowing to defeat Figeolla and clear their master's name. However, they knew they would need help. The empire would not cooperate due to her existing ties with them, but that was the very reason they came to you. After many attempts to reach your group, you heard their plight and agreed to assist in their efforts. As you approached the floating island, it seemed to be wrapped in a gentle, soothing breeze. It had been placed by Figeolla, also a skilled practitioner of wind magic. But despite its inviting sensation, the retainers had warned you that at any moment the gusts could carry harm instead of healing. It was through this and other techniques that Figeolla craftily hid her trickery from public eyes as she worked to make Delheight her own. Only Arazat had noticed her intentions and attempted to inform the gods of her deceit. Unfortunately, she used her authority to instantly hurt his credibility. The accusation was made in the afternoon, his death came in the evening, his burial was carried out overnight, and the retainers were expelled before sunrise. Now, you were before the largest gate of Delheight. If your ruse as Laytria's guards succeeded, you thought you could accomplish your goal with minimal disturbance. Your sole target was Figeolla, and you would use the element of surprise to dispatch her and restore Arazat's name. However, that all hinged upon fooling a single gatekeeper. When he finished reading your deed, he wore a quizzical expression and produced another scroll. "Laytria's entourage, eh? That's strange. According to the records of the guard yesterday, she arrived last night..." Tension gripped your party. You investigated the time of the goddess' arrival but it seems you were mistaken. Exposure now would mean the loss of your only opportunity, even if you evaded capture. You reached under your robe for your sword, thinking to force your way through as a last measure. However, in the next moment, brilliant light suddenly filled the area and a holy power drew near. "Forgive the interruption, but these are unmistakably my servants. It appears they misunderstood the appointed time, but such a minor error is permissible, yes? Please, grant them passage." From the other side of the gate, a voice as clear as a bell resounded. It was the goddess Laytria herself vouching for your authenticity. Her gaze was piercing yet full of mercy, understanding the situation in an instant. After reaching the land of Delheight, she addressed with you a tone that seemed appreciative of the retainers' loyalty. "My dear servants, I must warn you I am not the only one who had noticed your aura of justice. Hurry, we must prepare for the bathing ritual..." Epilogue Your ten-strong party ran swift and furious through the streets of Delheight as if riding the winds fanned by Figeolla. Your strategy to split up perplexed the enemy forces as planned, allowing everyone to slip through their grasp and reassemble at the island's center. You were not close to your destination of the blessed spring, the most sacred area of the gods' resort. It would have the tightest defense yet, but your entire party had already prepared themselves for the dangers that awaited. For the sake of restoring Duke Alazat's honor, his retainers feared nothing. With weapons firmly in hand, your group charged with all the might of a cannonball. The spring's guards were prompt to fall in line, forming rows upon rows to protect it and their liege, Cardinal Figeolla. She, who had masterminded the duke's accusation and his retainers' banishment, was not to be underestimated. Yet before you could deal with her, you had to fend off the swords aimed at your head. Without the slightest falter or backward glance, everyone dove into the enemy ranks, slicing as they ran. In clearing the final obstacle, you soon found the sparkling fountain spread out before you. You stopped and waited in the sandy shallows, letting the water wash over your feet. It was not long before the irate cardinal caught up. "I can't fathom what convinced you of this folly, but you're hopelessly outnumbered! It's too late to resist now; surrender and accept your fate!" Figeolla took two paces and the ominous winds grew stronger. However, you kept your feet planted firmly, no matter how much your legs wavered. The cardinal continued her approach, and when she was within range, you twisted your body forward and seized her arm. "Wh-what are..?!" The shocked Figeolla struggled with her other hand but found nothing to preserve her balance and fell with a great splash. However, she quickly stood back up and recited another spell between coughs. "You cannot summon your foul winds, Figeolla, so long as you are drenched by these holy waters. It matters not how soiled your heart is, nor the strength of your impure powers." The goddess Laytria appeared at the spring's center. One of her arms took hold of the squirming cardinal. "Be silent and give yourself to the spring. Do you not feel your powers melting away? That is its purifying effect taking hold. For a god, it merely washes away uncleanliness, but a tainted mortal as yourself may lose more, such as your words, your memory, and your very self. Should this happen, you shall become effectively reborn as one who will never again commit evil." As the goddess described, Figeolla's body gradually relaxed. The light of her eyes also dimmed and her gaze became vacant. Laytria then looked at you with a smile. "Her mind has returned to infancy. Drawing her into the spring was a clever idea indeed. Delheight's king should soon return to his senses, and the empire no longer has a foothold here either. The seven retainers of the late duke will see to the rest, so you may depart from here. Leave through the eastern gate to draw the least attention. And do not worry; these waters will not affect those who are already pure of heart, such as yourselves." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Honor's Horizon